


CornBean: A Kernel of Love

by HighLadySolo



Series: The World of CornBean [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Cornlo, Blow Jobs, Cornporn, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, HaREYcot Vert, a long time ago, ben is a corn, cornbean, cornbean4lyfe, corny phallus, cracky crack crack, don't think about the logistics of this one too much, excessive use of butter, in EXACTLY the way you think, in a farmland somewhere in the midwest, it goes without saying that they're both virgins right?, let me ship what I wanna ship, oh btw this is pure crack, rey is a green bean, reylolds, vegetable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/pseuds/HighLadySolo
Summary: This crack is based off this tweet by InfiniteGalaxies, and is dedicated to her, queen that she is."If I ship a corn cob with a green bean that's my fucking business okayIt has no bearing on my real life.It's just what i do bc i find it fun and entertaining.#CornBean for life"Also dedicated to my darling ReylOlds for...whatever this is.-or-Ben is an ear of corn, Rey is a green bean.  Their love is powerful and buttery.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The World of CornBean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029255
Comments: 31
Kudos: 29
Collections: ReylOlds





	CornBean: A Kernel of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/gifts).



> Just...let people ship fictional characters if they want, okay? Or...vegetables I guess

A long time ago, in a farmland somewhere in the midwest, an ear of corn felt a stirring in the Force.

*record scratch*

Ben Cornlo was very shy about the very large state of his ears and made sure his silk was draped  _ just so _ inside his husk to hide them. He lived on a very tall, thick stalk with the largest tassel of all the corn plants on the farm. His father had been common field corn, grown for cattle, but his mother had come from generations of sweet corn, grown to be dipped in butter or creamed. His mother’s father had been a particularly loud strain of popcorn, known for his kernels popping off whenever he got angry or warm or sandy. 

One fateful morning as the sun was just peeking over the horizon, a deep rumbling sounded through the earth, sending the roots and stalk of his plant shuddering. The rumbling grew nearer, a huge metal contraption becoming visible over a hill. Ben watched in horror as the machine grew nearer, sucking plants into its metal jaws, and spitting out the crushed leaves and stalks. 

Also in the cornfield observing the combine, was the farmer, mumbling as always. The misshapen old man stomped about, ripping off a few other ears with abandon, and soon Ben was plucked unceremoniously from his stalk. He felt his husk flutter in farewell as he was jostled about the basket with all the other ears of corn.

Across the farm, Hareycot Vert, or Rey as she preferred to be called, was basking in the new morning sun, devoutly ignoring a lecture from her dried up string bean of a grandfather. He was wrinkly and brown and dry, nearly ready to drop from the vine to become one with the earth, and she was young and fresh, juicy and green and tender. The morning dew slid over her pod, and she shivered at the cool, fresh water dampening her soft green skin. A distant rumbling sent vibrations up her vine, and Rey gasped at the new sensation between her carpels.

Gentle footsteps sounded in the Garden, along with an occasional snap that Rey couldn’t place. Out of nowhere, a large five-limbed  _ thing _ wrapped itself around her, separating her from her vine. The thing took her up to hover in front of a large, round, fleshy thing, but Rey ignored it and focused instead on the warmth she could feel from the sun. Her thinly curved green body crashed into a pile of other green beans, and Rey rolled herself away to avoid bruising herself and the others. Somehow, she wound up in the farthest corner, pressed up against the hard, woven wicker of the basket. 

Eventually, Rey felt the basket tip upside down, and all the other green beans fell out, but the string where she’d been attached to her vine was caught in the weaving of the basket, and she was stuck.

“Help!” She called, but there was no one to hear.

The basket seemed to crash to the ground, and Rey decided it had been abandoned. She had just resigned herself to living out the rest of her days stuck in the basket when there was a loud thud and  _ something _ invaded her space.

“Hello?” She whispered.

“Hello.”

The voice that responded to her was deep, unlike any she’d ever heard in her small corner of the garden. She tried to roll around to get a look, but whatever it was that had joined her had wedged her fully into her corner.

“I’m stuck- can you help?” 

“Uh, sure.”

Finally, she’s freed, and before she can roll over to see what had pinned her-

“Oh,  _ wow _ .” The voice was somehow silky and husky at the same time. 

Rey felt her pod heat, though she didn’t know why.

When she rolled over to peer at her new basket-mate, her response was also-

“Oh,  _ wow _ .” 

She had been joined by an ear of corn. But not just any ear of corn. This ear of corn was  _ enormous _ . The husk that protected his kernels was thick and looked rough enough to leave scrapes over her soft pod, but peeking out from beneath it were golden strands of silk that she’d love to tangle through her vine. 

He coughed a bit, pinkening under her gaze.

“Hello,” she said, “I’m Rey.”

“I’m Ben,” he said. 

“I’ve never met a corn before,” she said shyly. Her voice was breathless, and she hoped it wasn’t as irritating to his ear as it sounded to her.

“I’ve never met a bean before,” he said and smiled at her. 

His smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

Ben leaned forward, just enough that one of the strands of his silk brushed over her and she giggled as she pushed it back and leaned closer to him.

Just then, the five-limbed monster returned, scooping up Ben and pulling him out of the basket.

“No!” she screamed. “Ben!” 

“Rey!” he screamed back. “I’ll find you!”

And then he was gone.

When Ben awoke, he found himself on top of a pile of other ears of corn. Beside them lay a pile of green beans. Ben started shouting, looking for Rey, but she wasn’t there. He shouted and screamed until he could do it no longer, until the other produce cursed at him to be quiet. 

“What do you want a skinny green bean for anyway?” The question was muffled, coming from another ear of corn deeper in the pile. “You should settle down with a nice sweetcorn.”

Others chimed in, chastising him for his choices, berating him for wanting a bean. But Ben would have none of it.

“She’s perfect, lovely and dewy and fresh.” Ben sighed just at the thought of her sweet green skin sliding over his kernels.

“Disgusting,” one of the other corns spat at him. As one, they hid in their husks, ignoring and shunning him for his love of a green bean.

Meanwhile, Rey was left in her basket alone. She spent the time reflecting over her short life, wondering what she’d do now that she was stuck in this dry, brown desert of a basket for all eternity, missing the warmth of the sunlight and the sound of Ben Cornlo’s voice. The sound of Rey’s grandfather’s voice came back to her, teaching her about the dangers of the sun and farmers, of fraternizing with other produce. Perhaps if she had enjoyed the sun less, she wouldn’t have been plucked from her vine and tossed in a basket. 

But perhaps if she had loved the sun less she would never have met Ben. She wondered at the memory of the softness of his silk, wondered what lay beneath the roughness of his husk, imagined sliding between the layers of his husk and the firm bumpiness she had felt beneath. At least her brief time with him had left her with a lifetime’s worth of imagining the possibilities. As she imagined him slipping between her carpels, she felt a tingling warmth spread through her, starting in the deepest part of her, in her seeds, and spreading throughout her entire body. It penetrated deeper than any warmth she’d ever felt from the sun, but she wanted  _ more _ . She wanted to  _ feel _ more. She cried out his name in pleasure at the thought of finding out what lay beneath Ben’s husk, and she imagined she heard him calling out for her too. 

Except he really was calling for her.

It sounded like he was growing nearer. 

“Ben?” She hoped he could hear her.

“Rey! I’m coming, Rey!” 

Miraculously, he dropped down into her basket, landing beside her. She wanted to drink him in, but he was…different. His husk had been peeled back, revealing the yellow planes of his kernels. And he was dripping with…butter? Rey didn’t care and threw herself against his slippery ridges and nearly keened with happiness at having found him again. 

“What happened to you?” she asked, peeling her flesh away from his with an intriguing squishing sound that she found herself wanting to replicate. 

“I’m not sure,” he said. “All I know is that I got dipped in butter and then dropped. So here I am.” He gave the grainy version of a shrug. 

“I like it,” she purred, pressing her mouth against him to taste the butter. 

Ben shuddered beneath her touch, so she did it again. She felt his corny phallus straining against its husk and rubbed her seam against it, eliciting a groan from both of them. The heat she’d felt before grew exponentially now that they were together, and she wanted  _ more _ .

“Ben,” she said shyly, “I want to…” but she trailed off, leaning into his butteriness.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered, “I feel it too.” 

Before she knew quite what was happening, she had wrapped her vine around his cob, feeling the smaller ridges through the husk and wondering how they’d feel inside her seam.

“You want to pollinate me, Ben?”

“Y-yes,” he groaned out as she gripped him tighter with her vine, pumping it lightly up and down. 

“Can you touch me, too?” She asked, breathlessly. Gently, she pushed back the husk surrounding his bumpy cob. 

His sharp inhale was accompanied by the slight brush of his husks over her soft green skin that was already coated with a faint sheen of butter and dew. Rey shivered as he drew his roughness down her slender body and pressed over the seam in her bean. 

“You’re such a wet little bean,” Ben groaned against her green flesh, pressing his mouth against hers. 

Rey whimpered in response and opened her seam wider for him, tugging him closer with her vine. The tip of his husk slid inside her and curled slightly against a sensitive spot she hadn’t known she possessed and she was lost for him. His buttery lips trailed over her body, pressing kisses as he went until he found her seam. Gently, he pressed his mouth to the tiny, sensitive bean hidden between her folds, and her little beany body bucked against him. When he flicked his tongue over the spot, she felt herself pushing up into his mouth, silently asking for more. He obliged, sliding the flat of his tongue over her slit, starting from the bud and working lower, deeper, until she felt the burning heat of his tongue  _ inside _ her seam. 

“You taste so good,” Ben said into her slit, “green and dewy and… beany.” 

With even more enthusiasm than before, Ben dove back into her seam, lapping at her, drawing her juices up from her slit with his tongue to slide over her bud before drawing it into his mouth and sucking until she thought she might die from pleasure. Her body arched up against his and a guttural sound came from her lips and her vision blacked out. 

Ben kept going, drawing another explosion from her almost immediately after the first.

“Ben, I can’t,” she said, panting against his silken strands. 

“Mmm?” He hummed with his mouth still against the lighter green of the inner skin of her seam. 

“Ben,” she groaned as he started laving at that damn  _ spot _ , “I want to taste  _ you _ now. Please?” 

Almost reluctantly, Rey watched him slide his tongue out of her hole and slip it up and over her little bean, where he placed a tender kiss before lying back.

Rey slid her body over his butter-slicked one, flicking her tongue out at intervals, tasting him and listening to his hisses as he felt the heat of her tongue on his kernels. When she reached his lower husk, she hesitated, wrapping her vine around him. Ben sucked in a breath as she took in his cob, and it seemed to swell under her touch. She slid her vine lower, tugging down the husk hiding his corncob. His corncock was revealed to her in all its pale yellow glory, the faint sprinkling of cornsilk glistening at its base. Eying Ben to gauge his reaction, Rey wrapped her vine around him and used his butteriness to glide her vine down, then back up again. Groaning, Ben bucked in her hand, and feeling emboldened, Rey flicked her tongue over his tip, tasting the salty creaminess of the butter. More unintelligible groaning came from Ben, and deciding she liked rendering him speechless, Rey slid his cob into her mouth and sucked.

Her tongue pressed into the channels and grooves of the smaller kernels of his cob, tasting and tracing as she bobbed up and down. Heat started trickling through her again as Ben grunted and groaned, sounding more like one of the farm animals than the sweetcorn royalty that he was. 

“Rey, stop. I’m gonna cream,” Ben gasped out.

Rey gave his cob one last flick of her tongue before he hauled her up to kiss her. Buttery lips devoured her own, and Rey melted into him, just like the butter. 

Smoothly, Ben flipped them over to hold himself above her, tracing the tip of his cob over her seam. Rey shuddered in pleasure at the warmth she felt at her entrance.

“Please, Ben,” she whined, “pollinate me. Please.” 

Ben lowered his mouth to hers again, and with agonizing slowness, pushed his cob into her. Every row of kernels slid past her little bean as he seated himself inside her, and Rey felt her body tensing as each ridge went deeper. 

“Oh, god,  _ Ben _ ,” she cried out, twisting her vine into his silk to pull him closer. 

She wanted,  _ needed _ , to be as close to every part of him as she possibly could.

“You. Are. So. Tight.” Ben ground out his words as he bottomed out inside her, splitting her seam as wide as it could go, filling her completely. “Feels so  _ good _ ,” he groaned as he kissed the side of her neck.

But he remained still, though he’d fully sheathed himself inside her, so Rey clenched around him and bucked herself against his cob. He moved with her, pulling out a few rows of kernels, then slamming them back into her.

Ben could feel Rey’s seam tighten with every kernel he thrust inside her, and he desperately fought to keep from creaming so soon. Rey’s green eyes were closed in ecstasy, and Ben loved watching her face as his cob moved inside her. Together they moved in rhythm, his kernels stroking that spot inside her, her seam clenching around them. 

When they creamed, they creamed together; his sweet corn cream filling her while her walls fluttered and seized, milking every last drop from his corncock.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey sighed when he collapsed on top of her, pressing buttery little kisses into her face. “I think I like pollinating.” 

“Me too. We should do it more often.” He chuckled into the verdant dampness of her skin. “Can we leave this basket and make seeds on the farm?” Ben asked, nuzzling into her. 

“Oh, yes! We’ll live cornily ever after.” Rey sighed happily, imaging her life in the sunshine with Ben and their seedlings. 

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I cackled over "corny phallus" though.
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
